The winter war
by ekloosterman16
Summary: ' Please hold me shiro.' She whispered. I'm right here , I'm not going to leave you momo.' I said while holding her as we were dying, hoping we would be with each other till the end.
1. winter war

**Momo's_ p.o.v-_ **

**'' We did it ! We finaly defeated Aizen !" ** **The 7th luitenant exclaimed. **

**" Yeah , i guess its finaly over, so now we have something to celebrate for."**

**Izzaru replied. '' Huh, i wounder who defeated him? " I thought while gasping.**

**I couldnt put my finger on why i was in so much pain but then i rememberd that**

**all my bones in my body are broken from that beast that was forged together**

**from those 3 arrancar's left arms. But still, I fell like something else **

** happend to me . I-I can't breathe ! I diddn't have my eyes open becuase**

**the pain was unbearable but right when i oppened then i knew where the**

**pain was comming from. I gassped as i sawl the shiny blade sticking out of**

**me. The next thing i knew , I was being carried down in Toshiro's arms as he**

**was caressing me . Then he gently and slowly placed me down on the ground.**

**I was so confused. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were quivering.**

**He looked so sad. '' Lil Shiro , why ?" I bearly mannaged to whisper becuase i**

**was slowly slipping away. Why ? I wounderd. Why am i in so much pain and**

**what is going on? i thought. Why was your blade through my body? '' Ahhhhh!"**

**Toshiro screamed with rage. The last thing i sawl was lil shiro chargeing towards**

**the now smiling Aizen and then I slipped into total darkness. **

* * *

**Toshiro's p.o.v - **

** " Yes! I finally defeated Aizen. He can't cause harm to Momo ever again! " I cheered. **

**" I'm so gla- ... :-)Momo ?!" " But how? I can't believe it ! How could he make me **

**stab my own best friend!?" I thought while caressing her. "I have to find a safe place **

**to put her down." I was so mad that every inch of my body was shaking violently. **

**" lil Shiro , why ?" She whispered in her sweet, innocent, and suffering voice. I kept**

**on hearing her echoing voice inside my head, then I finally lost it. " Ahhhhhhhh!"**

**I screamed in rage. As fast as I could I was flying towards Aizen as her voice was**

**still echoing inside my head. Aizen just stood there and said, " You left your self **

**wide open!" As soon as I deal my problem it was to late. Aizen had already cut my**

**left arm and wing off. As I was falling towards the ground all I could think about**

**was Momo. I ended up landing right next to Momo and I was glad I did because**

**she is the only one I am willing to die next to and the only one that I would die for.**

* * *

**Toshiro's p.o.v - **

**" Please hold me shiro." She whispered. " I'm right here . I'm not going to leave you**

**Momo." I said while holding her as we were dying, hoping we would be with each other**

**till the end. " I-im so warm. It feels so hot and I'm in so much pain! Shiro make it stop,**

**please!" She cried and pleaded. All I could do was tell her ill be there for her and its going **

**to be okay. Man she's burning up! The only thing I could do is cuddle with her because**

**I'm cold and maybe her fever will go down. " Augh!" Momo shrieked. It hurts so much!" **

**" I know momo, it'll be okay. Orihime Inoue will be here soon." I told her. " Toshiro? **

**What's wrong with me? Why didn't anyone like-like me?" She asked. What? Was she**

**actually asking me why nobody likes her in a lovey dovey way?" " Umm... what do you**

**mean?" I asked. " Well the first person I ever loved was you. Whoa... where was this **

**coming from? I thought to myself. And every time I tried to tell you, you were busy**

**with paper work and missions." Momo said. " The only person I ever told was Rangeku.**

**I'm surprised she kept the secret for this long. But then I kinda thought that you didn't**

**want anything to do with me, so I tried to have feelings for Aizen, even though I still **

**loved you. But you could see how that ended." She said. " Momo I'm so sorry. I didn't**

**know." What am I supposed to tell her? Do I love her in that way? There's only one way**

**to find out. ( sigh ) " Momo, I love you too." She gasped at this. " Will you be my girlfriend?"**

**I asked. As soon as I did she was crying a river of tears. " Yes! Yes!" She cheered as she**

**hugged me. " Thanks lil Shiro for making my world and for always being there for me!"**

**" I love you so much! " She told me. " I love you more!" I whispered in her delicate ears.**

**" I love you most!" She replied.**

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'm so excited because this is my first bleach fanfiction. I'm so sorry if I said_

_or spelled anything wrong because I'm tired and stupid auto correct is on. Anyway, please review_

_and tell me what y'all think. I hoped you liked it because I have the second chapter written down_

_as well in my notebook. _

_P.s , the 20th reviewer will receive a prize. 1. I will read one of your story's and tell everyone to read it._

_2. I will dedicate a whole chapter to you, so you can pm me and tell me an idea for a chapter._

_3. Whatever prize you can think of. :D_


	2. Bad news

**Hello everyone ! I hope you like this chapter. enjoy**

* * *

Momo's p.o.v -

when I finaly woke up, I was in squad 4 's barraks on a soft and comfortable bed.

When I looked overI sawl Toshiro sound asleep a couple feet away. I finaly realized

that we were the only ones in this peaceful room. It had white walls with small cherry

blossoms on them and a beautiful tile floor. It even smelled like cherry blossoms in

here! I wounder why we were in such an expinsive and beautiful room? " Are you finaly

awake Momo?" toshiro asked as he managed to startle me with his eyes still closed.

" Umm? I guess. Unless this is a dream." I replied. " No silly! This isnt a dream."

'' Orihime heald us but we were still out cold when she did and when i woke up i rented

out a whole room for just us becuase you were still sick and i was acheing. Also, i thought

it would be so much better and peaceful if just the two of us was in here. I was waiting all

day for you to wake up. so how do you feel?" " I-I feel weak and tired.'' I said. Im so hot.

Why am I so hot? I thought to myself while I got up to lay besides lil Shiro. I managed to cover about 8 inches until I slipped and tumbled towards the ground.

But before I hit the ground he gracefully and carefully caught me. '' Momo! What are you

trying to do? Kill yourself!?" Toshiro shrieked. Then he gently laid me down and slowly started to walk away but stopped because I was pulling on his captain's uniform.

" Momo?" " Please stay." I pleaded while I was pulling him towards me. " Fine." Toshiro

Replied. He gently eased next to me and pecked me on the cheek. I was so nervous

when he kissed me that I let out a funny noise. Not to much longer the room was filled with laughter.

" I feel much better." I told him. " What am I going to do with you Momo?"... Then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Rangeku's p.o.v-

(Sigh) " I guess I should go visit Momo and my captain since it's been a whole day since the

winter war." I said to myself. When I finally got to their room, the first thing I sawl was Momo and toshiro sleeping in the same bed.

" whoa! What's going on here captain!?" " Uhh... go away Rangeku!" Toshiro exclaimed.

" geez , why so harsh captain! I can see that I woke you up but you don't have to be so mean about it!"

I said even more harshly. Whoops that's a week's worth of paperwork right there. Great!

I thought to myself. " W-whats going on?" Momo asked while rubbing her tired eyes.

" I just wanted to come by and visit to tell you that captain Unahonna would like to see you both.

" Both of us?" Momo asked. " Yeah, she says it's urgent!"

* * *

Toshiro's p.o.v-

" Captain Unahonna? You wished to see us?" Momo asked in her politely. " Yes! Um... please sit down." She asked while pointing to two comfortable red chairs. As soon as we did she began taking.

" Well, how can I put this? When both of you were sleeping after y'all got injured by Aizen ,

Momo's health was so critical that we immediately rushed her down to squad 4's barracks.

As soon as she was about 1 mile away from you, she actually stopped breathing. We didn't

know what to do but to perform CPR on her, so we did. In order for us to do that , we had

to be in a more stable area. So, we took her about 1/2 a mile back where we came from

and she started breathing again. I then got the idea that you both couldn't be separated from each other, so I ran an experiment. And soon enough, it worked and I was right.

I ran some more tests and soon after found out why. Toshiro, when's you were about to stab Aizen, there was so much anger in your blade that there was a small connection to

both of your souls. If you didn't change all that hatred into love and sadness right when you

sawl Momo, you and her would hate each other right now. So you see, you both can't be

separated from each other. As soon as squad 12 heard of this, they envintedd a device

known as The Seal Of Two Souls. It allows you to be within a 20 mile radius of each other,

but no more than that." She explained while holding the small object towards Momo.

" It will activate when one of you two wears it." She said while smiling. Momo silently took it

and exclaimed, " It's a bracelet!" " It's so pretty and it fits perfectly!" " Thanks Unahonna!"

We both said at once. " Your very welcome." She replied while still wearing that sweet smile on her face.

The moment we were out of there, a brilliant plan came to mind. If we can't be separated from each other, then why don't I just do it?

Okay, phase one- give her time to cool down and then ask her to move in with me.

Phase two- by her a present, take her to dinner, and take a vacation to the world of the living with her.

Phase three- take her to Rukia and Ichigo's house and take Rukia to the jewelry store so she can help me pick out an engagement ring out.

( I would take Ichigo but he's so rude and rukia would most likely know what a girl wants in a ring.)

Phase four- find a way that's romantic so I can propose to her! "It's brilliant!" I shouted.

" What's brilliant lil Shiro?" Momo asked. Whoops! " Um, nothing." I replied nonchalantly.

" Okay toshiro, whatever you say." Yes! I'm safe. I better be more careful.

* * *

Please review. It will mean the world to me. I need to know if Im doing a horrible job! Even if it's a negative thing please don't be too shy to tell me. Y'all will be actually helping me, not hurting me! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW! :(


End file.
